Guys like Japan
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: "There will always be guys like Japan, to bring tears to your eyes, because he got him." France said. Germany let out a shuddering sigh, "He-He'll never think him perfect as I thought him..." Italy/Japan, one-sided Germany/Italy oneshot


**Title: Guys like Japan**

**Pairings: Japan/Italy, one-sided Germany/Italy**

**Short story based on a fanvideo done to the song 'Guys like Potter' from the a very Potter sequeal, France uses his knowledge of love to help Germany realise his feelings.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Germany had never believed in jealously. He knew it existed of course, but he'd never felt it's painful sting like many others had. Even in defeat he had taken it like a man, been vengeful towards his foes but never envious of them. His fall downs he always felt were a key to self improvement, he was never one to get knocked down without a fight, but even when he did he always got straight back up again, more determined than ever.<p>

But as he sat staring out into the garden at his two greatest allies, his determination was a little bit more than shattered. Despite is inability to smile on a regular basis, he'd always been a content man. Content and anger. The only two emotions he'd ever really felt. Yet at that moment he could feel strange new emotions settling in the pit of his stomach, unusual stabbing pains that tugged at his chest and stomach. He scowled, he didn't like these new emotions, and he didn't like being confused as to why they were occurring, and as he watched Italy and Japan silently gazing at each other from where they lay side by side on the freshly cut grass outside, these new emotions were the strongest they'd ever been at that moment.

"Bonjour mon ami." Germany cringed when he heard the heavily thick accent of the French man as he sashayed his way across the world conference room to where the German sat, facing the window. "Comment ça va Allemagne?"

Germany took a moment to translate. "Why do you want to know Frenchie?" he cringed again, he was being unnecessarily mean for no reason.

"Well pardon moi for concerning myself with your problems." France smiled, daintily sitting on the edge of the table, bringing his legs up to rest on the back on Germany's chair. The German growled slightly, shoving France's feet off the chair roughly. This caught the Frenchman off guard and he stumbled slightly, gripping onto the edge of the table for support. "Ahh...now I know something iz bothering you."

"Nein, I just don't want your feet in mein hair." Germany brushed his hand through his blonde locks, smoothing down his already perfectly shaped hair.

"Ahh you cannot lie to me mon ami, I know you too well."

"You don't know me at all." Germany growled.

"I know zat you are not feeling too good no?" France leaned close to the German, making him feel slightly on edge. "Tell me, what sadness lengthens Germany's hours?"

"Are you quoting Shakespeare at me?" he asked perplexed.

"Oui, Britain thought it would be good for me to 'heighten my culture' as he put it, so he gave me all of his novels." France shook his head in slight irritation but fondness.

Germany rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back outside to Italy and Japan, and feeling a painful stab in his stomach again, confused and slightly irritated, he placed his gloved hand over it. "Nein...that keeps happening..." the German muttered to himself.

"Love burns us in ze most painful way." France sang in his sing songy voice, Germany spun around and stared at him.

"What za hell are you talking about?"

"Love, mon ami, it has you captured in its hold does it not?" The Frenchman grinned, watching as Germany's cheeks flushed pink.

"I..I don't know what za hell you mean!"

France shook his head, he was no stranger to denial, turning towards the window he watched the two young men that had had Germany transfixed moments ago. Italy's usual cheerful grin was bigger and brighter than ever, he playfully shoved Japan and laughed his girly laugh as he did so, Japan raised an eyebrow but smiled, shoving Italy in a slightly less boisterous way. The sweet Italian smiled, nestling his head into Japan's lap, they both gazed into each other's eyes and no words were spoken, their eyes said more than words ever could. Germany by this point had turned away, biting down on his bottom lip as the pain increased dramatically...he started to worry he'd have to see a doctor at this rate.

France raised an eyebrow at Germany's movement. "Ahh Germany...it iz sweet to see you this way."

Germany narrowed his eyes dangerously, "What way would that be?"

The Frenchman smirked, "...in love."

Germany gaped at him, flabbergasted. "I-I...wha...you...I..." he felt himself going red and pointed sharply towards the door. "Out!"

"Of love?"

"What?"

"Out of his favour where you are in love."

"Stop quoting Shakespeare at me Frenchie!" Germany stood threateningly over France, the flamboyant man sunk into himself slightly under Germany's glare but tried to keep from showing his nerves.

"Okay okay! Désolé..." Germany growled slightly in frustration, plonking himself back down on his chair, staring intently out of the window.

France stayed quiet for a moment, for fear of enraging the German, he simply watched Germany, noting the way he stared at Japan. The way his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched every time he touched Italy in some way. Eventually this became too much for him and Germany lowered his head, sighing softly, anger forgotten, which meant it was once again safe for France to speak.

"There are so many douchebags in the world." France said softly, a slight smile playing on his lips. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Japan."

"Japan is not a douchebag...he is a friend of mine." Germany spoke in Japan's defensive but his eyes betrayed him, there was no meaning behind his words.

"Ahh friendship can be fickle no? So many douchebags get ze guys."

"Stop saying zat. I don't know where you are going with this." Germany looked away from France back to the window but had to look at him again when a particularly painful stabbing sensation brought his attention away from his allies.

"He really has him on a string does he not?" France smirked, watching Italy gaze up at Japan, desperate for approval.

Germany glared at the Frenchman, "Shut your face."

"Ahh oui! You cannot deny it now, you 'av feelings for ze little Italian cher."

Germany was sure his face by now was bright red. "I...I'm warning you! Stop with this nonsense! Arschloch!"

France merely smiled, draping an arm across the German's shoulders, which tensed straight away. "No need to get so defensive mon ami, I can see why you are drawn to ze little pasta loving boy...he's handsome no?" Germany couldn't stop his immediate reaction which was to shove the Frenchman roughly and glare in a way only Germans could. "Ohh Germany, he has a tight hold of your heart."

Germany blushed heavily, but made no attempt to shun the Frenchman, instead just muttered, "Den Mund halten, den Mund halten, den Mund halten..." over and over.

A sudden noise from outside brought both men's attention back to the window. Italy was calling to Japan as the Asian man began walking away, however Italy wasn't letting him go that easy. The Italian grabbed hold of his hand, trying to tug him back down to the grass, Japan smiled softly as Italy swung his hand back and forth, giggling childishly. Germany felt a tug in his chest and he lowered his head, France watched carefully. "Allemagne...there will always be guys like Japan."

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"There will always be guys like Japan, to bring tears to your eyes...because he got him." France spoke quietly and with sympathy, usually sympathy from the other nations would cause Germany to boil with rage, but instead he simply sighed, closing his eyes. "Why don't you just admit your feelings to me Allemagne?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You cannot lie to me Germany, I know you feel something for Italy."

Germany sighed deeply, running a hand across his face. He was silent for a moment, contemplating the Frenchman's words, and whether it would be worth admitting. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Germany gave up. "Okay...ja...somewhere along the way I...I started feeling things for Italy I shouldn't have been feeling...and now I don't know what I feel."

"Jealousy? Hurt? Anger? I know these feelings all too well."

Germany looked at France, although he'd never say it out loud he was surprised that a man like France could have ever been turned down for someone else. "Ja...maybe...I don't know what to do...I just keep thinking..." Germany cringed, hating the idea of talking about such things with France, but not knowing who else to turn to. "...what should I have done?"

"Mon ami...sometimes we can do nothing to ignite the feelings of others."

"But...maybe I could have...done something...when we were younger..." By now Germany had his eyes fixed on the happy Italian, who had succeeded in pulling Japan back down towards him, burrowing his face into his neck, nuzzling softly. Germany bit his lip, feeling a deep resentment towards Japan as he seemed hardly even fazed by Italy's advances. Germany couldn't help but imagine that that was him, Italy with his head against Germany's neck, his soft nuzzles sending shivers down Germany's spine as he gently brings his arms up to embrace him. He'd pull him close and make him feel safe and loved, like he used to. A quiet whimper escaped Germany's lips and he quickly brought his hands up to his mouth to silence himself. He could already feel the beginning of tears starting to form in his blue eyes, threatening to fall. Rubbing his knuckles across his eyes, Germany took a deep breath, trying to regain himself. "Japan he...he..."

"He...?"

Germany let out a shuddering sigh, "He...he'll never think him perfect as I thought him..." the German sniffed slightly, scrubbing at his eyes, embarrassed about crying in front of France.

The Frenchman produced a rose printed hankie from his sleeve, offering it to him. "It iz okay to cry..."

Germany cringed, taking the hankie, rubbing it across his eyes, "...danke"

France smiled, "Not at all my friend...you know as much as you terrify me when you are your normal self. I really do hate to see you like this." he brought his arms up to encircle Germany's shoulders, he could feel the younger man tense but he hugged him anyway. France was slightly wary that Germany might punch him at any moment, however, as the master of the pain love can bring, he knew that Germany needed a shoulder to cry on right now. Even if he wouldn't admit it himself.

"Well Francie pants..." Germany coughed slightly, straightening up, gently unwrapping France's arms from around him. "This has been...embarrassing to say the least but..." he handed him back his handkerchief. "I appreciate your concern." he stood up to leave, casting one glance back outside, causing the dark cloud that France had tried so hard to make disappear from over Germany's head reappear again. Italy had fallen asleep against Japan, who was holding him gently, a look of content on his face. "I urm...good bye." without another word he left, his posture riddled with grief as he usual straight back and broad shoulders had slumped forward as he walked, head hung in depression.

France watched him leave, shaking his head in sympathy. Despite their turmoils in the past France had never wished that happiness would come to anybody more deserving. Germany had cared for Italy through their years together, and even if he may not have understood what was happening at the time, everybody else could. America, Russia, China...hell even Britain knew something was going on between those two. Italy and Japan's relationship had come as a shock, they were good friends but no body expected a guy like Japan to go after Italy.

Japan pulled Italy closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, France watched from where he sat on the table, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Germany was totally pwnd..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! :) (French and German may not be the best!)<strong>

**Bonjour mon ami - Hello my friend**

**Comment ça va Allemagne? - How are you Germany?**

**Désolé - Sorry**

**Den Mund halten - Shut up**

**Danke - Thank you**


End file.
